


Gratificación

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Feliz cumpleaños Holmes, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Retiro en Sussex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: No hay muchas razones por las que Holmes pueda sentirse agradecido; solo hay una.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Gratificación

**Author's Note:**

> Quisiera escribir una biblia de cuánto, cómo y porqué AMO a Sherlock Holmes, pero sería aburrido para ti y sinceramente dudo que lo leas, así que por tu propia salud mental, te dejaré leer ya jajaja ♥️

  
Holmes contuvo un suspiro de cansancio. ¿Cómo era eso que debería decir? Un simple gracias ya no parecía ser suficiente. Aun a pesar de no desear en absoluto al menos una pequeña parte de lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente de hombre adulto le hacía nuevamente una mala jugada; era eso o el simple hecho de que no podía hacer lo más mínimo en contra de lo que parecía repetirse por milésima vez.

No es que lo odiara, no hasta hace algunos años, por supuesto, pero no podría hacer nada para que terminara por gustarle. Ni siquiera ese hombre de ojos verdes y traviesa sonrisa había sido capaz, luego de todo ese tiempo, de convencerlo del todo. Holmes era un terco y un necio, eso ya lo sabía, no había razones para que alguien intentara aclarárselo, estaría de más. Encontrar una buena razón para dejar de serlo, por otro lado, sería para algunos una mejor idea.

Ya muchas veces se había encontrado con el mismo dilema, y aunque a primera vista parecían ser suficiente sus acciones consecuentes, encontraba todavía ciertos puntos para pensar que aún hacía falta más. No se trataba de lo que veía, pues en realidad Watson parecía no tener ningún problema; tampoco de lo que podía echar en falta, puesto que la única sensación que tenía era la de no estar correspondiendo con la misma devoción todos y cada uno de esos gestos. Tampoco es que pudiera decir y señalar claramente por qué, solo sabía que algo hacía falta. En cada ocasión se alojaba en su pecho aquella desagradable y molesta idea.

Que John Watson celebrara cuanto quisiera los cumpleaños de Sherlock Holmes. Lo único que el ex detective necesitaba era saber por qué. ¿Por qué, luego de todos esos años conociéndose, Watson se esmeraba tanto en hacer ese único día algo tan especial? Habían sido amigos por casi treinta años (más o menos, no es como si llevara una cuenta exacta), el doctor le había _abandonado_ por alguna mujer en ya dos ocasiones, vivía a casi medio día de donde el ex detective, y aun así... Aun así podía encontrarlo en esa fecha exacta delante de su puerta, sosteniendo un azucarado y ridículo postre, sonriéndole con una travesura indigna de su edad y la disposición a alegrar su día a cualquier costo.

Holmes podría decir que su amistad no debería llegar a tanto, pero desde que el doctor se enterase de la fecha, uno o dos años luego de conocerse y a excepción de los tres años que pasó "muerto", el doctor le había celebrado religiosamente. Así estuvieran a mitad de un caso, fuera del país o si alguno de los dos enfermara. Nunca faltó algo dulce, un regalo y una felicitación casi cantada.

—Está demasiado pensativo. Quisiera saber cómo es que aun en este solitario lugar es capaz de aislarse hasta de su propio y único invitado —dijo Watson. Riendo suavemente colocó un par de platos pequeños y amarillentos sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa.

—Un invitado recibe invitación.

—Claro, y yo solo me cuelo por su ventana —replicó el doctor. Luego fue tranquilo hacia donde estaban los cubiertos—. La próxima vez le enviaré una invitación para que me reciba.

Holmes cerró los ojos un momento, sonriendo. Pensó en las pocas probabilidades que había de encontrarse de frente con la respuesta a su malestar. En realidad debería ser más fácil preguntar, pero aun si con los años podría mostrarse emocionalmente más abierto a su amigo, cierta parte de su mente le decía que una pregunta tan directa no sería la mejor opción a tomar. Por otro lado, no es como si hubiera de otra. Con todos los años que tenía con el mismo malestar había gastado ya cada una de sus ideas.

—¿Cómo han estado sus abejas? Cada vez hace más frío. En la estación dijeron que si nevaba un poco más, la cerrarían hasta despejarla totalmente —decía Watson con ánimo, mientras servía una porción de tarta en el plato de Holmes. Este, por su parte, sentía cómo muy despacio el final de su paciencia parecía cada vez más cercano.

¿Cómo podía Watson permanecer tan tranquilo? Cuando era demasiado obvio el hecho de que jamás, nunca, en ningún momento, el ex detective iba a corresponder con el mismo ánimo cualquiera de sus conversaciones. El doctor simplemente continuaba, como si no importara, como si estuviera conforme con saber que de ningún modo obtendría mayor respuesta de Holmes.

¿Por qué en la vida alguien estaría dispuesto a hacer tal sacrificio solo por un _ami_...?

_Oh_.

—No sé cómo podría regresar, mi casero es un hombre muy desconfiado, creerá que me habré mudado sin pagarle, antes de que piense otra cosa —añadió el doctor sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de té. Al mirar afuera, como si de algún mal presagio se tratara, comenzó a nevar—. Muy bien, creo que esa es mi señal —dijo. Colocó sobre el platito la taza y la servilleta sobre sus piernas justo a un lado.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Watson sonrió, aunque ambos sabían que el ex detective no había puesto atención a sus palabras.

—La nieve, Holmes. Debería irme antes de que cierren la estación. De todas formas ya es tarde.

Y si bien cualquier reloj marcaba apenas las cuatro, la nieve y el tiempo de llegada para Watson era el incentivo suficiente para salir de ahí. De cualquier manera, la comida se había terminado ya y desde hacía un buen rato, fue el doctor el único en mantener vivo cualquier intento de conversación. Pero aun si Holmes continuaba pensando en las razones por las que Watson ponía tanto su tiempo como su esfuerzo en alguien que claramente ni lo valía, ni le otorgaba el valor suficiente, no quería que se fuera tan pronto.

Claro, sabía su dirección y siempre podía confiar en el teléfono, pero hasta él era capaz de entender que ese tema no debería extenderse por más tiempo, mucho menos ser tratado a través de un cable. Debía arreglar el asunto en ese lugar. Su mente no encontraría la paz hasta saberlo todo y su corazón no podría resistir a tantas dudas. Luego de tantos años buscando expresarse sin dejar entrever sus sentimientos, si buscaba revelarlos ahora, más valía tener las suficientes razones. No iba a arriesgar tantos años de amistad solo por creer ver algo que en realidad no estaba ahí, mucho menos si eso causaba que Watson saliera con un clima que podría empeorar en cualquier momento.

—Usted sabe que tengo una habitación extra, no necesita correr.

—Ya se lo he dicho, mi casero-

—Su casero es un idiota, eso me quedó claro, pero un día más de paranoia será irrelevante para su historial. Solo es un día, ni siquiera podríamos compararlo con nuestro tiempo en Baker Street —se tomó el lujo de sonreír ante el escarlata en las mejillas de Watson. Sabía que podría estar siendo sospechosamente persuasivo, pero si tenía razón en creer que su amor no era tan platónico, el doctor seguiría intentando irse.

—Pero yo- aún hay tiempo para que regrese. Ni siquiera tengo otro cambio de ropa —respondió el hombre de forma apresurada.

Holmes entonces, mucho más confiado, se le acercó lentamente. Colocó una mano alrededor de su muñeca y, mientras con la punta de los dedos detectó su pulso acelerado, utilizó la otra para levantar su mentón y hacer que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Arreglaremos eso mañana, tome mi ofrecimiento como una disculpa.

—¿D-disculpa? No ha hecho algo que pueda-

—Lo hay. Aunque usted no es del todo inocente —susurró Holmes, cada vez más cerca de Watson. Los latidos en su pecho y los que podía sentir a través de su mano se aceleraban con cada palabra—. Ha sido siempre tan obvio, pero como un necio que no se creía merecedor, nunca pude haberlo visto. Y claro, si por usted fuera, jamás lo hubiera mencionado.

—De- de qué está... —intentó desviar la mirada, pero Holmes sostenía su rostro con firmeza. Esta vez no habría escapatoria.

—De que a estas alturas de la vida, mi querido John, ninguno de los dos estamos para perder más tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, en donde salió finalmente de sus labios el nombre que tanto tiempo se había impedido decir en voz alta, temiendo a que la represa de sus sentimientos terminara por desbordar, su cuerpo no logró soportarlo un segundo más. Le besó. De una forma inexperta, desde luego, pero aun a pesar de ello, nada logró ser impedimento para demostrar todo cuanto había dentro de su pecho, y el anhelo y el amor de cada emoción que inundaba sin control cada parte de su ser. Más aun cuando Watson, luego de tan solo un par de segundos, le correspondió con la misma intensidad, abrazándose a su cuello y respirado erráticamente, ahogando suaves gemidos.

Mientras le guiaba al sofá cercano a la ardiente chimenea, Holmes, con el minúsculo pensamiento lógico que aún conseguía mantener activo, descubrió que se trataba precisamente de eso. Aquella era en definitiva la mejor forma de dar las gracias a _su_ doctor por todo lo que había hecho por él y ahora mismo, aun si no tenía la certeza de cuánto duraría, por todo el tiempo que fuera, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Después de todo, había muchas cosas por las que debería agradecerle a _su_ Watson. A _su_ John.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, te agradezco infinitamente por leer mi historia. Te quiero ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
